


Mile High

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Airplane, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Human AU, Mile High Club, Modern AU, Vegebul, airplane au, brolai, cabin attendants, for Nala1588
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: Thank you for choosing Sai Yan Airways. We’re glad you came. >:)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Brolai - Relationship, Brolly/Chirai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), VegeBul - Relationship, Videl Satan/Son Gohan, gochi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : This is based off **Nala1588** ’s _Mile High_ AU (the first pic she drew of the DBZ girls in skimpy flight-attendant outfits). I thought it was such a great idea that I _had_ to write a little something for it. I know she’s got her own plans with the AU, so you’ll have to forgive any differences (or accidental similarities) that I’ve written here. If you like the idea, please check Nala1588 out. I can’t gush about her work enough, she’s a master of AUs and naughty DBZ fanart. ;)

Obviously, if I were going for any authenticity in an airplane AU, Bulma would be a pilot, Goku wouldn’t be let anywhere near heavy machinery, and the girls wouldn’t tolerate most of this nonsense. But sometimes you just crave a fun, guilty-pleasure, popcorn-AU. So stow your belongings, make sure your tray tables and seat backs are in the upright position, and buckle up!

* * *

**Mile High**

**-1-**

“I swear to god if that old lecher doesn’t stop staring at me, I’m going to break his glasses into his eyes,” Eighteen grumbled under her breath.

“Take it easy. He’s staring at _all_ of us.” Chi Chi deliberately had her back turned to the old mustached man sitting by the gate, his ridiculous sunglasses doing nothing to hide his obvious leering of them. But he couldn’t really be blamed, given how revealing the Sai Yan Airways’s flight attendant uniform was. All of them were dressed in short blue mini skirts, shorter blue halter-tops with very revealing cleavage lines (and a strict no-bra policy), sheer stockings, heels, and matching caps and gloves. It all left very little to the consumer imagination.

Which was was sort of the point; Sai Yan Airways was an elite airline catered towards the rich and pervy, whose privileged clientele expected some extra ‘scenery’ with their service. It was every bit as archaic and sexist as it sounded…But holy shit did it pay well, and the company actually treated the girls very well, as did most of the customers. And the benefits package wasn’t the only perk of working for the airline…

Bulma pretended to check her manicure while subtly scanning the airport, but there was no sign of _him_ yet.

“Well, the old perve better not be in my section, that’s all I’m saying.” Eighteen flipped her hair back while shooting the old man a foul look.

The two newest girls standing nearby, Videl and Cheelai, fidgeted with their skirts and shot Eighteen uneasy glances.

“Settle down, Eighteen, you’re scaring the new recruits,” Bulma admonished. She gave the younger girls a warm smile. “Don’t mind her, she’s just testy because her boyfriend stood her up.”

Eighteen shot her a vehement look.

“Ooh, boyfriend? What’s he like?” Cheelai asked.

The hard glint in Eighteen’s eyes intensified. “A _dead_ man.”

Videl and Cheelai winced.

“Oh no, _Krillin’s dead_?” Launch asked with welling eyes, her little red bow sagging in her dark black-blue hair. She was never very good with sarcasm.

“No, dear,” Chi Chi reassured her.

“Not _yet_ ,” Eighteen corrected.

“I’ll uh…go see if we can speed up our boarding.” Chi Chi hurried off to find out what the delay was.

The rest of the girls lapsed into silence, Eighteen’s bitchy mood dampening their spirits. Poor Videl was looking anywhere but them, probably second-guessing her career choice. Bulma was about to say something to lighten the mood when _they_ arrived.

The airport was busy this time of day, but time slowed and the crowds parted, breaking like the red sea to let the three handsome pilots through. You had to give it to Sai Yan Airways, they knew how to make a uniform. The pilots were decked out in the plushest of suits, deep blues so dark they were almost black, embossed with gold filigree and brass buttons, shiny leather shoes and crisp white shirts, every piece of fabric perfectly tailored to fit each man — a necessity given how built the three were.

Bulma felt a sizzle of anticipation rush through her as her eyes fell on the leader, the shortest and most austere of the group: Captain Vegeta.

He walked through the crowd as a lion amongst gazelle, letting everyone before him scatter if they knew what was good for them. And they did. This was his territory, his domain, his kingdom. He didn’t make eye contact, staring only where he needed to go. Everyone else was beneath him.

Flanking his right was first officer, Goku, and on his left, their newest trainee, flight engineer Gohan. These two spoke jovially with each other as they walked, their demeanor far more laid-back but no less captivating. You only had to take one look at these men to know that they were _somebodies._ VIPs of the highest calibre. They radiated aura.

“Oh wow…”

Bulma glanced to her side where Videl was ogling the men with wide eyes, a blush staining her cheeks. Bulma understood the young girl’s sentiments too well.

The three pilots approached them and paused. Vegeta gave them all a dismissive once-over before locking eyes with Bulma, his lead attendant.

“Why haven’t you boarded yet?” he demanded.

Bulma cocked her chin up, refusing to be cowed. “Chi Chi’s gone to see what the hold up is.”

His eyes narrowed and she felt her bravado falter. “Gone to see what the hold up is, _what_?” he insisted.

“Captain,” she added in a low voice, embarrassed to be reprimanded in front of everyone.

He glared at her for a moment longer before his eyes slid to the side, taking in the new girls. “Who the hell are you?”

Videl stiffened, but Cheelai perked up. “I’m Cheelai. This is Videl. We’re honored to be working with you, sir!”

“It’s _Captain_ Vegeta,” he told them, and then left his luggage at Bulma’s feet to storm off and find out why he couldn’t yet board his own plane.

Goku laughed cheerily, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ha ha, don’t mind him, he’s always like that. Hi, I’m Goku! And this is Gohan. He’s new, like you guys!”

“Hi,” Gohan waved bashfully, giving the girls a boyish smile. It was surprisingly disarming. Bulma suspected he didn’t even know it; he had that ‘clueless boy-next-door’ look written all over him. Especially given how desperately he was trying to maintain proper eye contact and not stare at all their breasts.

“Nice to meet you, Gohan!” Cheelai greeted, since Videl was still incapable of speech, red-faced and frozen to the spot.

They exchanged small talk for a bit about the upcoming flight and how grueling training had been, before Vegeta barked at Goku and Gohan to come over.

“Whelp, that’s us. Be seeing you on flight!” Goku waved.

Gohan’s eyes fell on Videl as he waved too. “Nice to meet you, ladies.”

The pilots walked off. Videl came back to life and covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh my god… oh my god, he was _so cute_ …!” Then she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her palms. “Oh my god, I was _so uncool_!”

Cheelai laughed and patted her on the back. “There there, I don’t think he noticed.”

Bulma’s walkie talkie crackled to life and she got the all-clear for them to board and start prepping the plane. “Let’s get going, girls.” She took Vegeta’s roller luggage and led the way.

Eighteen glanced back at the crowd one last time, her sky-blue eyes showing a glimmer of melancholy before turning towards the gate.

“I’m sure he just got held up with work,” Bulma assured her.

Eighteen made a dismissive sound, still pretending not to care, but the sag of her shoulders said otherwise. They were just about through the doors to the gangway when they heard, distantly, “Wait! Eighteen, wait!”

They all turned around.

Barreling through the crowd came the shortest little TSA security guard, spluttering _excuse me, pardon me, coming through, make way please_ , as he sprinted towards them. He was breathing hard and carrying a large bouquet of red roses — a little worse for wear due to his mad rush — and a look of desperation of his face.

“Eighteen!”

Eighteen looked away with a scowl. Those who didn’t know her well would think she was giving the officer the cold shoulder. But for those like Bulma who knew better, Eighteen was struggling to maintain her cool composure.

“…I’ll be right back,” she mumbled to Bulma.

“Yeah yeah.” Bulma sent her off. “I’ll cover your pre-flight prep but you owe me one.”

Eighteen nodded stiffly and peeled off from the group, going to meet Krillin. They met up near the gate seating area. Her hands fisted at her sides. “You are such an idiot! You’re over an hour late!”

“I know, I am so, so sorry sweetheart. A fight broke out and I had to—”

Krillin didn’t get to finish his sentence as Eighteen threw herself onto him in a tight hug. He immediately hugged her back, cradling her close, and they exchanged soft words into each other’s ears.

“Whoa, _that’s_ Eighteen’s boyfriend?” Cheelai asked, peering around the doorway. “That is…not what I expected.”

“ _I_ think it’s sweet,” Videl said with a soft smile and hand over her heart as she watched the unlikely couple.

Launch clutched her hands together. “I’m so happy he’s not dead!”

_Oh, brother._

Bulma corralled the girls and pushed them down the gangway. “C’mon. The flight’s already delayed and now we’re down a girl. I expect you all to work double-time.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

They hurried aboard. Chi Chi was already there near the cockpit, talking to Goku as he leaned over her, gently brushing one of her bangs back from her face. Anyone with eyes in their head could see it was an affectionate gesture. But when Chi Chi noticed they were no longer alone, she pushed him away.

“Th-thank you for your help, first officer,” she said with forced formality, and hurried off to start her duties. As if she were fooling anyone.

Bulma made sure all the girls knew what they were supposed to do before she went to stow the captain’s luggage.

She met Gohan, awkwardly securing his own bag. He might have done a better job if he kept his eyes on his bag and not off down the aisle where Videl was prepping the seats.

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Bulma asked in a teasing tone.

Gohan jerked up so hard he slammed his head into the overhead bin. “Ow,” rubbing the back of his head, he blushed and glanced at Bulma. “Wh-what?”

“The plane,” Bulma said, concealing a smirk. “She’s really something.”

“The plane! Right. Yes. She is — IT is! Sorry, I’m still new to all this.”

Bulma knew it was mean, but she couldn’t help herself. “A virgin, huh?”

Gohan blushed bright red and spluttered, “What?”

“This is your virgin flight since getting your license?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah…Does it show that much?”

Bulma laughed. “A little. Don’t worry. I think she might find it endearing.”

“She?” Gohan repeated, really confused now. “The plane?”

“Gohan! Why aren’t you running over the pre-flight checklist?” Vegeta snapped as he approached.

“Sorry, will do, Captain!” Gohan quickly finished with his luggage and hurried towards the cockpit.

Vegeta lingered behind. With the two pilots upfront and the other girls working their way towards the back of the ship, Bulma and Vegeta were momentarily alone.

His shark-black eyes slid over to where she was still porting his roller luggage. “You haven’t even put that away yet? What are we paying you for?”

Her spine stiffened with indignation. “I was _getting_ to it, but your trainee was in the way.”

His eyes zeroed in on her with deadly precision. “I hope this sloppy behavior isn’t going to last the rest of the flight. I expect better from those under me. Especially you.”

Bulma blushed, her ire spiking. “You know I run a tight crew.”

He took a step closer. In the narrow space of the aisle he was nearly pressed up against her. She could feel the whisper of his suit on her skin.

“You run a tight crew, _what_?” he repeated in a dangerous whisper.

Her heart beat so hard in her chest she could hear her pulse in her ears. She glanced to the side, hating to be scolded like a school girl. “You know I run a tight crew, _Captain_.”

“Better,” he purred, the corner of his mouth curling up. He braced an arm on the wall by her head and leaned in. With her heels on, they were almost eye to eye. “It’s not the only thing you keep tight, is it?”

Despite herself, she turned red. Her eyes lifted to meet his, and he stared at her with dark amusement dancing in the depths of his eyes.

He leaned in further so that his voice could whisper over the shell of her ear. “I hope you’ve followed all my orders to the letter. I’d hate to have to reprimand you.”

Bulma bit her lip as a rush of desire burned through her, wetting her panties — or would have, if she were wearing any.

He had specifically told her not to.

“You’re sick.”

“If you forget to use my title one more time, I’m going to throw you over my knee and spank you in front of everyone.”

Bulma curled her fingers into her palms, hating how much the idea made her burn with exhilaration. Blushing hard, she swallowed. “You’ll find everything in order, Captain.”

She felt him smile against her ear. “That’s my good girl. I’ll be checking later once we’ve leveled out, so make sure it stays in until then.”

Bulma fidgeted on the spot. “You’re going to make me wear it all throughout take-off?”

“I’ll make you wear it all flight if it pleases me.”

Bastard. “It hurts,” she whined.

He kissed her neck below her earlobe. Light. Teasing. A stark contrast to her burning desire. “It’ll hurt more if you disobey me.” More soft kisses down her throat while his other hand snuck up the back of her thigh and along the swell of her ass. His fingers found their target and pressed against the little button of her butt plug. He pushed it in deeper.

She jerked and whimpered, dropping her face against his shoulder. “Y-you’re such a jerk!”

“Report me then.”

They both knew she wouldn’t. She got off on this as much as he did. Maybe more.

He toyed with her plug for a few more seconds before letting his hand slip away. He dragged his cheek against hers before whispering against her mouth, “Be good for me and I might even let you cum.”

She let out a frustrated moan. “You always say that, but you almost never do.”

He gave her a wicked grin. “That’s because you’re rarely good.” He stepped back to a respectable distance, but his eyes stayed on her, eating her up. “And it’s not looking very good for you this time either, given we’re already behind schedule.”

Bulma’s dizzying arousal took a sharp turn into outrage. “Wh…Like that’s _my_ fault?!”

He gave her a nonchalant shrug. “Do I care? I want us boarded and doors locked in under an hour, is that understood? _Don’t disappoint me._ ”

He didn’t wait for her answer, which was good because they both knew any reply she had to give him wouldn’t be polite. The cockpit door shut behind him and Bulma slammed her palm against the wall in pent-up frustration.

“Ugh, I hate him! He’s such an unreasonable asshole!” She shot the cockpit one last baleful look, before hurrying off to motivate everyone to pick up the pace. It was going to be near impossible to meet his demands, but Bulma had always liked a good challenge, especially when properly motivated.

~xoXox~

* * *

 **AN:** This was just going to be a one-shot, but it was getting a bit long so it might be a two-shot? Three shot? I really want to introduce a couple more characters/situations into this before I pull an Elsa and let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma worked them _hard_ to get the plane prepped for boarding. When they were just about ready to take on passengers, Eighteen returned, her expression as stoic and no-nonsense as usual. It was hard to imagine she had just exchanged a heart-felt goodbye with her boyfriend. The only give away was a red rose tucked behind her ear.

“Wow, you’re almost done?” Eighteen asked as she looked over the preparations.

“The Captain’s got a bug up his ass about leaving on schedule,” Bulma grumbled as she finished her duties.

The blond clicked her tongue. “What an ass. He should get out here and help then.”

Bulma didn’t mention that Vegeta already had, in his own sadistic way. “I think we can start boarding people.”

Eighteen nodded and returned up the gangway, and a few minutes later the plane began filling up with passengers.

Bulma was organizing supplies in the front kitchenette when someone slapped her on the ass, jostling the butt plug her perverted captain had ordered her to wear.

“How dare y—” She spun around but stopped herself at the sight of a familiar shit-eating-grin.

“Hey B.” Raditz beamed, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“ _You_!” She punched him in the arm. Hard. “Don’t do that again, you ass! I thought some passenger was getting handsy.”

He rubbed his arm but it didn’t dampen his smile. He was just like his brother, all beefed-up muscles. She probably hurt herself more than she had him with that punch. “Aw, c’mon B, you know I’m just teasing.”

She jabbed him in the chest with an index finger. “Well, sexual harassment isn’t funny. Especially as you might give other passengers the wrong idea about how they can treat us.”

“And we wouldn’t want them getting the wrong idea, would we?” he said with heavy sarcasm, eyeing her revealing uniform.

He had a point, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. “ _Please_ behave. We have two new girls and I don’t need you causing trouble and scaring them away.”

He gave her a mock look of hurt. “Who, me? I am a perfect gentleman.”

“A perfect pain in the ass.” She looked him over. He was dressed sharply, in a tailored charcoal shirt and dress slacks. He almost looked like he could afford to be there. “You riding on Goku’s free pass again?”

“You know it.” He leaned in with a wicked glint in his eyes. “I’ll be sure to press the call light so you can help buckle me in.”

“The only time you and I are getting involved with a buckle is when I strangle you with one,” she warned him.

His smile widened. “Kinky.”

Bulma rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Shit, they were _running out of time._ “Please go sit down, Raditz. We have a schedule to keep.”

He held up his hands. “Yeah yeah. I’ll go find my seat like a good boy.” He readjusted his carry-on bag over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to piss off Vegeta, would we?”

Bulma gave him a sharp look. “Wh…How do you know Vegeta is piloting?”

Raditz scoffed, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Because _you’re_ here.”

She fought off a rising blush, tilting her chin up to maintain composure. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Riiiight. I guess it’s just a _coincidence_ that your two schedules always sync up then?”

Bulma’s heart started beating way too fast. Had they really been that obvious, or was Raditz just fishing for information? She turned away to continue working with the supplies. “Take your goddamn before I give it to someone on standby.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a playful wink and salute, and sauntered off down the aisle.

She watched him leave from her peripheral vision to make sure she was in the clear.

“Bulma?” Launch asked from her other side.

Bulma startled, nearly dropping a tray of pretzels. Launch helped her with them, and pointed towards a long line of passengers standing in the left aisle. “I just thought I should let you know they haven’t moved in a while.”

Bulma cursed. At this rate they weren’t going to make Vegeta’s insanely tight schedule. She picked up her radio. “Whose at the back of the plane?”

“I am!” Cheelai responded.

“Go see what the hold up is with people getting their asses into seats.”

“You got it!”

Bulma secured her radio, checked her watch one more time, and hoped for a miracle that they would be able to take off on time.

After all, her ass was literally on the line.

* * *

~xox~

It wasn’t hard for Cheelai to find the source of the congestion. About midway down the economy section, a very unhappy looking woman was holding up the line by refusing to sit down. Cheelai squeezed her way through to sort out the issue.

“Ma’am, you need to take your seat as quickly as—”

“I would LOVE to!” the woman rudely cut her off. “But as you can see, that’s quite impossible!”

Cheelai came closer and saw what the issue was.

“Oh…wow.”

There was a very large man in her row. _Very_ large. He made the Rock look dainty. The man was so big in fact that he _couldn’t fit in his seat_. His knees were awkwardly pulled up either side of him and jammed into the row in front, and half took up the seat next to him where the woman needed to be. The man had the most hangdog look on his face, powerful shoulders hunched as if by sheer force of will he could make himself smaller or disappear all together.

“…I did not know it would be so narrow,” he whispered with lowered eyes.

“This is ridiculous. I can’t sit here next to this…this…gorilla!” The woman exclaimed.

“I am sorry.” The man tried to sink deeper and make more room, but there was no way around it. He was just too tall. It would be inhumane to expect him to last several minutes let alone several hours concertina-ed in this chair like this.

Cheelai felt so bad for him.

“Hey big guy, I don’t think this is going to work out. Let’s get you up and we’ll find something more accommodating, okay?”

“THANK you!” The woman huffed, throwing up her hands dramatically.

Cheelai politely ignored her and made a come-hither gesture to entice the big man to climb out.

He did, awkwardly disentangling himself from the narrow row. He had to duck low to avoid smashing his head into the overhead bin, and even free of that he couldn’t couldn’t stand up straight at the highest point of the plane. He was giant!

“Um, if you have a bag, grab it, and we’ll wait in the back of the plane until we can find you a new seat. How does that sound?” Cheelai suggested.

He nodded wordlessly, looking utterly deflated by the whole experience, and pulled out an old dusty duffel from the overhead bin before following her to the back of the plane. He got a lot of stares as he went.

“Hey, chin-up, big guy,” she said, offering him a bright smile and a playful punch on the arm. “It’s not your fault god was extra generous when he made you, huh?”

He didn’t say anything to that.

“This your first time flying?” she asked, trying to break the ice.

“Yes.”

It hadn’t really been a question. It was obvious he’d never flown before. Everyone and their mother knew that airplane leg room in economy was a joke. Everyone except for this guy. What rock had he been living under? “Well, I’m sorry you’re off to such a rough start. We’ll get you sorted, don’t worry.”

They settled into the space at the back of the plane. Cheelai hopped up on the counter (mostly to give the man more space) and radioed in for an update on available seating. As she waited for the reply, she gave the man another once over. He was dressed in very simple clothing; well worn t-shirt, pants, combat boots. No logos or discernible markings. Military, perhaps? But there was something too gentle about the guy, something very ‘home-grown’, and Cheelai doubted the military would allow his mop of dark wild fluffy hair. Still, it looked like he had seen some kind of action with the scar on his left cheek and a matching one on his upper left arm — of which, she was certain, was bigger than she was.

He stared down at the floor, saying nothing, his shoulders slumped.

“Hey.” She gave him a friendly nudge. “What’s your name anyways?”

He looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. There were little gold-flecks in their depths. “Broly.”

“Hi Broly. I’m Cheelai. You traveling for business or pleasure?”

He looked away. “I…” He scowled and his fingers tightened on his duffel strap. “…I’m escorting my father’s remains.”

Her heart instantly broke in two. “Oh, oh my god. Uh jeez, I’m so sorry. That’s awful.”

He said nothing, his mouth turned down bitterly. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I know it doesn’t mean much, but I really am sorry. I lost my dad when I was a kid.”

He met her gaze and they held eye contact for a moment, silently sharing their pain. She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand. “You’ll get through this. One day at a time, yeah?”

He nodded and looked down.

Her phone buzzed with a list of available seats. She held it up, waggling it for him to see. “Well, here’s some good news at least. I’m here to break your unlucky streak.”

She pulled up the list and dismissed all the seats in economy. There was no way Broly would be fitting in any of those comfortably. Hell, she doubted he would even fit in their economy plus. That left the higher-end seats, and given all that Broly had been through, she felt like he deserved of a bit of pampering. She kicked her legs back and forth and mentally patted herself on the back.

“Tada! You’ve just been upgraded!” She beamed at him.

He cocked his head to the side, brow pinching in confusion. “Upgraded?”

Jeez, how could someone so big be so cute? “Yep. You’re in for a real treat. Follow me.” On a whim, she took his hand (it was easily twice as big as her own) and led him down the aisle towards the front of the plane. It wasn’t the smoothest of trips; they were going against the traffic, and Broly wasn’t easily able to slip by others, but they finally reached the front.

Business class on Sai Yan Airways was no joke. Each seat was like it’s own private cubby. Every business class passenger had access to their own luxury reclining chair (which could easily be converted into a flat bed), a little table with amenities, an entertainment center, and a very generous amount of space before the next cubby began.

“What do you think!” Cheelai announced, letting his hand go to wave at a spare seat. “Pretty sweet digs, huh?”

Broly looked it over before glancing at the nearby passengers, many of whom were wearing very expensive well-tailored suits. His large hand crept up and nervously rubbed at his ratty t-shirt. “Are you certain I can stay here?” he asked in a low voice.

“A thousand percent yes,” Cheelai confirmed with a smile, more convinced than ever that Broly was deserving of the free upgrade. She took his bag from his hand and tried to put it in the overhead bin. But it was heavier than it looked, and even on her tiptoes in heels, she struggled to reach the bin’s door. She almost fell over in the attempt.

For someone so big, Broly moved very quietly. She didn’t even realize he had slipped behind her until his large hands gripped her waist and lifted her up as if she weighed no more than a paper doll.

“Oh!”

Holy crickets he was strong! It was one thing to _see_ someone have all those muscles, it was quite another to _feel_ them in practice. A burst of adrenalin and something else—something warm and tingly—burst through her, pooling in her belly and making her all weak in the knees.

She put his duffle into place, and cleared her throat. “Uh, you can put me down now.”

He did. His hands fell away, and the loss of their warmth was surprisingly disconcerting. She turned to find Broly staring down at her intensely. She tried to brush aside her embarrassment with humor. “Thanks for the lift. I bet you never skip arm day, huh?”

He cocked his head, not breaking eye contact and not responding either. It made butterflies skitter in her stomach. Why was he looking at her in that way?

He took a step closer, and reached for her hair.

Cheelai forgot to breathe. Time slowed down…

But it wasn’t her hair he was after. His fingers found her little cap that had been knocked askew, and fixed it back in place. Cheelai almost felt disappointed.

“You are like me.” He said, his voice soft and surprisingly comforting.

She blinked up at him, confused by the statement. How in the world were they alike? “What do you mean?”

Finished with her hat, his dark eyes drifted down to meet hers once more. “Neither of us fit on here.”

A wave of amusement washed over her, and Cheelai laughed, feeling more like her self after doing so. “Yeah, you might be right. You’re too big and I’m too little. But let’s make the most if it anyways, okay?”

A ghost of a smile formed on his face, and he nodded.

She encouraged him to settle in his chair where she could explain how the seat buckle worked. “And you tighten it like that,” she added after her spiel, pulling on the strap.

Broly made an unhappy face. “It is very restrictive.”

Cheelai laughed. “That’s sort of the point, it’s there to protect you. But you only have to wear it during take off and landing, and when the seat-belt light is illuminated. Otherwise you can have it unbuckled.”

It was clear he wasn’t a fan, but he obediently left it on.

She gave his big shoulder a pat. “Well Broly, that’s about it. One of the other girls will brief you on our safety procedures before we take off. I’d better go finish up my duties now before I get yelled at.”

His face belied his disappointment. “Oh. You won’t be back?”

Cheelai hesitated. This wasn’t her section. By all accounts she didn’t need to come back here. But how could she say as much to Broly when he looked like an abandoned puppy left in a box on the side of the road? “Um, not officially, but I can try and stop by when I get a free minute, if you’d like?”

He looked her dead in the eyes and without hesitating said, “I would like that very much.”

She laughed and gave his shoulder a last friendly squeeze before letting him go. “No need to be so formal. But if that’s the case, I’ll swing by when I get the chance. Be good until then, okay?” She gave him a wink and a smile, before moving off down the aisle.

“Cheelai?”

She paused and glanced over her shoulder. “Yeah?”

He was twisted about in his seat, watching her leave. “Thank you.”

She grinned and flashed him the OK sign. “Any time, big guy. Be seein’ ya real soon.”

She headed off down the aisle, feeling his eyes on her the whole way back.

* * *

~xox~

Raditz shoved his carry on luggage into the overhead bin, and surveyed the plane. Soon enough, the familiar flash of Sai Yan blue caught his eye and he reached out for the woman wearing it.

“Excuse me, miss?”

She turned around with a sweet smile. He didn’t recognize her, which was saying something because Raditz knew a lot of the flight attendants. Having a brother who was a pilot meant he got a lot of free flights, and he sure as hell was going to use them if it meant being waited on hand and foot by very attractive women.

“Yes?” The flight attendant had dark blue-black hair decorated with a sweet red bow, and big sapphire-blue eyes. She was pretty in a girl-next-door, take-her-home-to-mother kind of way. It almost didn’t seem right to have her in the revealing Sai Yan flight attendant uniform. Not that Raditz was about to complain though.

“Can you tell me if I’m in the right section?” he asked with a dashing smile, holding out his boarding pass while knowing full-well that he was.

She leaned in to examine his ticket, and he took the opportunity to get a better look down her top. She smelled like strawberries and cream.

“Yes, Mr Raditz, this is the right section. Your seat is just over here,” she indicated.

He gave her a sheepish laugh. “Right. Thanks. You’d think after all this time I’d have remembered the layout by now.”

She gave him a benevolent smile. “Oh? Do you travel a lot, Mr Raditz?”

“I do. And please, just Raditz,” he insisted. “What’s your name?”

“Launch. I—Oh!”

Someone tried to pass them in the aisle. On a pretense of being helpful, Raditz put his hand on Launch’s hip and gently pulled her out of the way — and closer to him.

“Excuse us,” Launch apologized to the passing passenger, letting Raditz manipulate her. Holy crap she was compliant.

He didn’t let her go right away, admiring the feel of her soft body against his. “You must be one of the new girls I heard about,” he said with a smile, looking down at her in his arms.

She stared up at him with big blue innocent eyes. “Me? I’m not new.”

His fingers ghosted along the soft skin of her hip. “No? I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I normally fly the shorter domestic trips.”

“Well, we’re very lucky to have you.”

She beamed at him sweetly. “Why thank you. I’ll make sure to do my very best to serve your every need.”

…She had no idea what she was offering, did she?

It should have been music to his ears. But her sweet innocent personality was really throwing Raditz for a loop. She should have told him to get lost already, or demand he keep his hands to himself. That’s how this game was played. But Launch didn’t even realize she was in a game. He didn’t know how to handle himself under the wide gaze of her trusting blue eyes.

His hands were starting to sweat.

He cleared his throat and let her go. “I’m sure you will. So it’s um, that seat over there?” he pointed.

She nodded, her expression bright as the sun. “Yes. Can I help you in any other way before we take off?”

He ruffled the back of his hair and shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m good. See you at the meal service, I guess?”

She beamed joyfully at him and then went off to continue her pre-flight duties. Raditz took his seat and put a hand over his mouth, staring off into the distance as everyone else found their seats. He spent the rest of the time before take-off wondering what the fuck had happened to his nerve.

* * *

~xoXox~

**AN:** We’d like to thank you for choosing Sai Yan Airways. Please stay tuned for chapter 3.


End file.
